Blood Moon - Eclipse
by amybos
Summary: Next book in the chapter... Ellie is settling in being a Vampire but Victoria is still around and after Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Charlie was looking at the clock, waiting for Bella to get home. Ellie had come over to visit with Emmett so Charlie could get to know him better.

Charlie was sitting on the couch, newspaper in front of him on the coffee table while Ellie and Emmett were on the other couch, "Dad, she will be home on time" Ellie told him leaning back.

"She better." was all Charlie said.

Emmett smirked, "So Charlie, I hear you like to go fishing" he said to try and change the topic.

"Yeah, I do. Catch a couple of trout and…."

"Have dinner for the next week or so" Ellie interrupted.

Charlie smirked and pointed at her, "Smartass" He checks his watch this time – just as the front door opens. Bella enters, throws down her book bag. Charlie is looking at this watch.

"Four o'clock on the dot. Does he have a stopwatch or something?" Charlie retorted as Bella went over to Ellie to hug her and Emmett.

"He has a name. And now he's too punctual for you?" she said as she starts to head towards the stairs.

"Wait a sec, will you? Sit down." Charlie said as she pauses, then moves to a sit down next to Charlie on the couch.

Charlie faces her, "Okay... You understand why you're being punished, right?"

"I know, I put you through hell."

"That's an understatement" Ellie muttered and Bella glared at her.

"Yes, you did. But I have other reasons, for grounding you. Like... I just want you to get some separation from... him." Charlie continued.

"Dad, there is nothing you can say. Edward is in my life. You don't say anything about Ellie." Bella said trying to change the subject. Ellie put her hands up in defence.

"Yeah, I'm gathering that. And Ellie lives with them but she still makes the time to visit. So, alright. How about this? I'll make you a deal. You're not grounded anymore, if... You use your new found freedom... ... to see some of your other friends too, Like... Like Jacob." Charlie suggested.

Bella darkens; a painful subject. Charlie notes this, "He's going through a really tough time right now. His Dad's really worried about him." Bella stops. This hurts her to hear but he continued anyway, "I remember when that was you. You needed a friend, Jake was there."

"He is right Bella. I remember Sam going through something similar" Ellie said as Emmett gave her a look. " _Down boy!"_ Ellie spoke to Emmett through his mind, "I think it would be good for you and Jacob"

Bella sighed and got up off the chair and headed upstairs without saying a word.

Charlie threw his hands out to his sides, "I don't know what else to do El" he said.

"Dad, give her time. It's young love. Remember how you were with Mom." Ellie pointed out.

Charlie sighed, "I suppose. I am so glad you are so smart and you can help with this. You were an easy teenager" Charlie said as Emmett had to stop himself from laughing.

"Thanks Dad. I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. But I am glad I can help. I'm only a phone call away." she said as she elbowed Emmett, "Anyway, we have to go Dad" she said as they stood up and Emmett followed.

"Alright. Glad to see you" Charlie said as he hugged her.

Once he broke the hug, he shook Emmett's hand, "You take care of my daughter" he told Emmett.

"Not that she needs it, but I will sir." Emmett replied.

"Good man… And please, call me Charlie." he said making Emmett and Ellie smile.

"Ok, Bye Dad" Ellie said as her and Emmett stepped through the front door and closed it.

* * *

A little while later, Bella exits the house, heads to her truck and climbs in. She turns the key and nothing happened which makes her try again. It'd dead.

She feels a slight gust of wind – suddenly, Edward is sitting next to her and Ellie at the front of the truck.

She jumps, catching her breath.

"You guys scared me."

"You're going now to the reservation." he said.

"How'd you -? Alice had a vision." she said as his guilty face is her answer but Edward tries to make light of it.

"Hey, did you do this to my truck?" Bella asked but he looked at Ellie who held up a part of her truck. Something she obviously needed.

"He asked me to do it" Ellie said.

"Bella, you have to understand. Your safety is everything to me." Edward explains.

"Jacob is not gonna hurt me." she tries to tell him.

"Not intentionally, but the wolves have no control…" he says.

"Edward. I have... Until graduation, to see him. And I'll be one of you, and he'll hate me forever." she said.

"I'm sorry." he tells her. She looks at him. Then gets angry, forces open her door and climbs out of the truck, slamming the door. Edward appearing next to her. "I want you to be happy... but alive is more important."

Frustrated, she pushes past him and heads to the house. Edward looks at Ellie, " _Can you put that part back"_ he asked her knowing she could hear it and she nodded working quick to put it back.

He appears on the stairs before she reaches them. "I'll understand if you're too angry for me to come to your room tonight. Just close the window."

In Bella's room, Bella closes the window and locks it. He pauses for a few moments and then she unlocks the window, opens it a bit. Looks at it. Opens it as wide as it will go.

* * *

Next day at school, Bella and Edward sit with Angela, Eric, Mike and Jessica. Edward and Bella are on the end, slightly apart. Angela is busy addressing a pile of note card envelopes. Mike writes what he's saying on a legal pad.

"My fellow students. Cool. Right? Wow. Okey, right? - Cute. We are the future. Anything is possible... ... If you just believe." Mike recites.

"Nice." Angela comments.

"Blah, blah, blah... Perfect. And got yourself a speech." Mike continued while he rips the page off, hands it to Jessica.

"No, this will be my speech. When I want everyone to throw diplomas at my head. So... Thank you." Jessica says as she crumples the paper and tossing it at him.

"Ya gotta embrace the cliches, Jess." Mike tells her.

"They have the bread and butter of all valedictorians." Eric adds in.

"And that is why you are not valedictorian. And Jess doesn't need cliches. Speech is gonna be epic." Angela says.

"Epic? It'll change lives." Jessica tells them.

Alice and Jasper have abruptly appeared, carrying trays of food they won't eat.

"I decided to throw a party." Alice added out of nowhere as they sat down.

"After all, how many times we gonna graduate high school?" Jasper says as a joke and Edward stifles a smile.

"A party? At your place?" Angela asked.

"I've never seen your house." Jessica added.

"No one's ever seen their house." Eric mentioned.

"Another party, Alice?" Edward asked.

"It'll be fun." Alice said.

"Yeah. That's what you said last time." Bella added in.

Suddenly Alice freezes, her eyes glazing over. She's having a vision. Mike hasn't noticed yet but keeps asking questions.

Alice still looks into the distance. Awkward. Bella looks at Edward, concerned. Edward shrugs it off-nothing to worry about.

"Wake up, Alice." Edward tells her.

"She hasn't been getting much sleep lately, senior jitters" Jasper tells them. This sounds weird and weirdly fluent coming from Jasper, but it serves to break the moment.

Bella and Edward enter the police station. Charlie is behind the counter talking with a middle aged couple, whose faces are etched with grief and worry.

"So – what was that at school? What did Alice see?" She asked him.

"Nothing. Something about Jasper. It was innocuous." Edward tells her to try get her off the topic.

"I know you know what she saw. Tell me" Bella told him.

"It was nothing." He tried to deflect.

"You looked worried." Bella pointed out.

"Just that everyone would notice how strange Alice is."

"I think that ship sailed long ago." Bella said.

Charlie looks up at Bella and Edward and subtly gestures for them to keep their distance. It could be interpreted as hostile.

"I wonder what's wrong." Edward pondered.

"There's someone missing in Seattle, over a year ago. Charlie is doing what he can, but... Do you know something about this?" Bella asked.

"We've been tracking the situation in Seattle for a while. Unexplained disappearances, killings... If the situation gets anymore conspicuous, the Volturi will step in."

"If they go to Seattle, they can come here. They can see I'm still human." Bella said concerned.

"We won't get that far. But we'll go to Seattle if we have to." Edward told her.

Charlie approaches Bella and Edward, "Hey." he said.

"Hey." she replied.

"You're ready for dinner?" he asked Bella.

"Yeah."

"It is still just... you and I, alright?" Charlie asked.

Edward smiled, "No, I'm just dropping her off. See you later." he said.

"Bye." Bella said as Edward starts to leave and stops.

"Oh... Bella. My parents wanted to remind you about the... Airline ticket you got for your birthday." Bella eyes him with suspicion but he appears clueless.

"What airline ticket?" Charlie questioned.

"A round trip ticket to see Mom in Florida."

"Wow, that was generous." Charlie said surprised.

"And it expires soon, they say you might wanna use it this weekend." Edward suggested.

"Well, I can't just drop everything and go." Bella said.

"It might be your last chance to see her before you graduate." Edward reminded her. This lands with Bella.

"Well. It might not be a bad idea. get out of the town for a couple of days, get some distance." Charlie said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing Mom... As long as you use the companion ticket." Bella said.

"Wait, just two tickets? Super, That makes me really happy. Why not take your sister?" Charlie asked.

"She has a few assignments to complete" Bella told her Dad.

* * *

The woods are all mist and shadows - The Cullen's and Ellie all standing around, spread out, still as statues, waiting for Alice, ready to spring.

"You sure this is where you saw her?" Jasper asked.

"She's almost here." Alice informed her.

"On your left." Alice calls out.

Emmett explodes to his left, Ellie right behind him. Jasper, Michael and Carlisle go wide, looking to cut Victoria off, Esme and Alice following up the rear.

Victoria was racing through the trees, tense but not afraid. Escaping is what she's good at. She reaches-a ravine – she doesn't break stride, just leaps across it—

Carlisle pulls up short, yells to Emmett and Ellie, "Wait. She's in their territory."

"She'll get away." Rosalie called out from behind.

"No she won't." Jasper pointed out.

On the other side of the ravine, three giant wolves leap onto the scene and take up the chase after Victoria.

A parallel chase ensues, the wolves and the Cullens keeping to their sides of the ravine, which we realize is the line that demarcates the territories, Victoria leaps back over.)

"All ours now." Emmett says as the Cullen's close in.

Emmett grabs hold of her shoulders and hair. They roll head over keester – Victoria uses the momentum to her advantage and flings Emmett off and over her into a tree. She takes the split second he's down to leap back over to wolf-land and keeps running.

"Emmett don't!" Ellie called out. But Emmett seeing red flies over the ravine-the second his feet hit the other side -Paul-wolf turns to face him.

There's a moment of standoff. It would be simple enough for Emmett to defuse the situation by jumping back-but that's not his style. Paul growls with bravado. That just makes Emmett smile.

Victoria, at a safe distance now. She slowly looks back, surprised to see what is happening. She studies the conflict with curiosity. Paul and Emmett charge each other. BAM! They roll in dozens yards in the dirt.

The black Sam-wolf appears next to Paul, growling.

"SAM!" Ellie calls out.

Sam looks at her, then back at Paul and Emmett and growls after a few moments at Paul who slowly backs up a bit after some hesitation.

"EMMETT! Get back over here" Ellie tells him.

He is hesitant to do so, but he slowly backs up and jumps up onto the ledge by Ellie.

" _Thank you"_ she tells Sam telepathically as they wolves back away and run off.

Ellie turns around and hits Emmett, "Don't scare the crap out of me like that again. They could have killed you." she tells him. The others just standing there, not saying anything as Ellie runs into the forest back to the house as they had lost Victoria.

Emmett is stunned for a moment before the rest also head back, but also check

* * *

End chapter 1

How are you guys enjoying this series?

Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A man's hand moves to touch Bella's dream catcher, turns it. he moves around the room, touching her stuff. Picking things up, curious, setting them down just a little out of place. It's creepy.

Finally, his hand falls on a red blouse draped over a chair. He brings it to his nose, inhaling the scent.

Pale white, chiseled features, eyes blood red. A vampire. It's the missing guy. Riley.

He inhales Bella's scent once more then stuffs it into his jacket and exits her room.

Riley soundlessly enters to find Charlie asleep on the couch. He's in uniform, a case file spread out, some of it resting on his chest. Riley leans over him, sees a photo of himself… It's his case file, and a newspaper article– which reads 'Serial murders rise in Seattle'

Riley stares casually at Charlie's holster. Silently, uncannily smoothly, removes his gun and stares right down the barrel. Yep. There's a bullet. Riley points the gun at Charlie's head. Smiles. This could be fun. Before anymore thoughts came to his mind, he heard movement

Bella comes in the front door. The living room is empty and quiet. Eerily so. Suddenly Charlie appears-

"You know... Edward could at least respect meal times."

Bella turns startled. Charlie leans in the kitchen doorway indicating his watch.

"I was just with Jake."

"Oh... Good."

There's a knock on the door. Charlie knows who it is, heads back into the kitchen with a small, self-satisfied smile.

"I'll just give you two some privacy then. Bella opens the door to find Edward.

"Hey." she said casually.

"Do you understand how worried I've been?" he tells her.

"I was perfectly safe." she reminded Edward.

"I almost broke the treaty to make sure of it. Ellie had stop me." He said but he abruptly stops. Inhales. His face alarmed.

"I know, I smell like a dog. I'm sorry." she said as she started to take off her jacket.

"No, no. Something's wrong." he told her as he moves into the living room and darts throughout the first floor, checking it. Charlie doesn't see... he's concentrating on the photo of Riley whose face has been scratched out.

"What? What is it?" She asks him.

"Stay here." he tells her and bolts upstairs but she hurries after him.

She comes to the door when Edward is holding the dreamcatcher. "Edward, what's wrong?" she asks him.

"Someone's been in here." He tells her and they head back out of the room.

* * *

At the Cullen's house, everyone was in the living room.

Edward paces, frustrated. Alice is stressed. Bella tries to track their fast-paced conversation with Carlisle, Ellie, Emmett and Esme.

"Who was it? Someone we know?" Alice asked

"Just a stranger. I didn't recognize his scent." Edward informed her.

"A nomad passing through?" Esme suggested.

"But a passer-by wouldn't have left our Dad alive." Ellie said, concerned about the safety of her sister and father. Emmett senses this and puts an arm around Ellie.

Bella's chilled by the thought. Esme wraps an arm around her just as the door bursts open. Jasper enters, "His scent disappeared about five miles south of Bella's house." Jasper told them.

"Someone's orchestrating this." Edward said.

"Victoria?" Carlisle asked.

"I would've seen her deciding." Alice said.

"It has to be the Volturi." Edward said.

"I don't think it's the Volturi either. I've been watching Aro's decisions, too." Alice told them.

"So we keep looking." Emmett suggested.

"We also take shifts, guarding Bella at her house." Carlisle told them.

"I'll stay at the house during this. I can keep a closer eye on both Bella and our father." Ellie told them.

"Good Idea" Carlisle said to Ellie.

"Another protection detail?" Rosalie asked being snarky which made Ellie glare at her.

"Rosalie." Esme warned her.

Bella stood up, "No, she's right. You can't protect me, watch my dad... ... and search for the intruder. And for Victoria. And keep yourselves fed."

"I'm not leaving you here defenseless." Edward told her.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you starve. And I wouldn't be unprotected, I have…" she stops for a moment.. An idea occurring. She looks at him, a tiny glimmer of optimism flashing on her face.

"What?" Edward asked her.

* * *

The next day, Edward, Ellie and Bella were at the Swan's house. Ellie and Edward standing at the curb, frozen in place, waiting eyes unblinkingly watching the front door. Finally, it opens. Bella exits. Behind her was Jacob.

Edward and Ellie meets them halfway. Edward is cool, calculating; Jacob hotheaded, fractious. Ellie ready to pounce if things got heated, as she is still a newborn she was without a doubt the strongest one still.

"Whoever it was, he left his stink behind. It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again. We'll handle it from here." Jacob told the vampires.

"We don't need you to handle anything. Or anyone." Edward told him.

Jacob steps toward Edward who doesn't move. "I could care less what you need." Jacob said to him sternly as Ellie stood in the middle.

"Alright, we're done here." Edward said hoping it would stop Jacob.

"No, you're done here." Jacob warned at this stage Ellie had one hand on Jacob's chest and the other on Edward's chest and Bella went up to them so she could look both of them in the face.

"Stop. I'm tired of this. From now on I'm Switzerland, Okay?" she tells them and Ellie uses her strength to push them apart as the continued, "Stop!" she yelled.

Jacob simmers. Edward just looks at him. "I don't expect you guys to chuck a football around together. Fine. But we have a lot of problems. And this is one temporary solution. Are you willing to at least try?" she asked the boys, already knowing Ellie's answer.

A long tense moment goes by. Finally, Edward nods. Then Jacob.

"Alright, so we need to coordinate. You know, schedules and stuff." Ellie suggests and neither of the boys say anything. She sighs and turns to Jacob, "Would the pack prefer days or nights?" she asked.

"Nights." Jacob flatly answered.

"And day's are fine with us." Ellie said.

"Good. See? How hard was that?" Bella said looking between the two boys and then at her sister.

* * *

Bella and Ellie were upstairs in Bella's room. Bella walked over to the window, looking down at the dark, silent forest beyond the yard. Stillness. Suddenly, movement in the trees. Then two gleaming eyes peer out, belonging to... a wolf skulking at the edge of the tree line. It looks up at her and then she walks away from the window and back to her sister sitting on her bed.

"We will get them. They wont get past." Ellie said to settle Bella down.

"Are you going to fight?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I will. With my newborn strength, training and powers, Carlisle said I am pretty powerful."

"I can't change your mind, can I? I just don't want you getting hurt" Bella told her sister.

"Bella… I will be fine. Don't worry about me." Ellie told her to reassure her.

The next thing, there was a knock on the door and Charlie popped his head in, "Hey girls, just wondering if you needed anything before I head to bed" he asked.

The girls smiled, "We are fine Dad. But thank you" Ellie told him.

"Alright, good night" Charlie said as he closed the door.

"Night Dad" both girls said as they both looked back at the TV.

"So you can hear everything in the house?" Bella asked Ellie, interested.

"Absolutely everything. The clock ticking down stairs, clear as day and even Dad's breathing. You don't have to worry. If they get past those outside, they have to switch off their mind. I can hear those thoughts from a mile away" Ellie explained as Bella yawned, "Get some sleep sis. You have school tomorrow"

Bella nodded and curled up in bed as Ellie turned off the light before leaving the room.

Once the door was closed, she honed in on her what was going on in the house. She could hear Charlie's subtle breathing, indicating he was well and truly asleep and Bella turning in her bed. But nothing else.

She moved quickly and quietly to go outside. She spotted the wolves, knowing who one of them was, she cautiously approached.

"Sam." she said, "I know you're not totally comfortable with being in human form with me or the Cullen's, but it's ok. I can still hear you speak in your thoughts."

Sam-wolf subtly nodded, "I just wanted to see how you are doing."

" _Are you sure that's all?"_ he asked.

Ellie smirked, "You know me too well… I just want to say that you can trust the Cullen's and me. We have no interest in harming anyone. I hope you can at least trust me. I'm still me"

Sam was silent for a moment, " _I understand, it's in our blood to kill your kind. If the treaty wasn't in place, we would have already"_ he told her.

"That's fair enough. I just hope down the road, we can trust each other and work together." she looked back at the house, "I should get back in" she said as she moved towards the house.

" _For what it's worth, I do trust you, but not the others. The rest of the pack still don't see it that way though."_ Sam said which made Ellie turn around and look back at him.

"Ok. Baby steps then." she said as she smiled and Sam nodded as she quickly moved back into the house and to her room where she kept herself occupied while her Father and sister slept.

* * *

Bella continued going to school like normal. Her friends had been talking about their dorm rooms in college, whinging and bragging. So a normal school day.

* * *

Edward's silver Volvo pulls over to the side of the road. Bella, Edward and Ellie emerge from the car. They see – 30 yards down the road, a shirtless Jacob leaning against his red Volkswagen. Waiting. The two guys exchange a tense look as Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't he own a shirt?" Edward asked which made Ellie snicker.

"I'm good here, you should go." Bella tells him but Edward pulls her closer.

"We're not gonna be going long."

"Don't rush. You need to hunt." she said then he surprises her with a particularly passionate kiss. Making Jacob scowl. Edward pulls away, leaving Bella a little dizzy, "Maybe you rush a little bit." she said making him smile.

"Blah! Where's a bucket?!" Ellie said pretending to be sick, which made Jacob smirk.

"You can talk. You and Emmett are worse" Edward told her.

"Yeah, but we are awesome" she said as she hugged Bella and got into the passenger seat.

Bella offers a reassuring look, then walks off towards Jacob.

As Bella reaches Jacob he smiles broadly, "Hey, beautiful." he says.

"Hi." she responds as he pulls her into a big hug. She hears Edward's car peel out. As she watches the Volvo disappear, Jacob opens the car door.

"So, whaddaya wanna do today? Bike, hike, hang? Your call. But we're going to a party tonight." He said as he got into the car.

* * *

At the Cullen's, the TV was on CNN - a female reporter with a mic does a stand-up in front of Pike Place, " _Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances."_

Carlisle and Jasper watch with concern. Emmett is draped over the couch, Ellie close to him.

Bella and Edward enter as the reporter on the TV continues, " _Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer... Reporting live, Dawn Chubai. CNN_."

"It's getting worse. We're going to have to do something." Carlisle states.

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more. They're undisciplined, conspicuous…" Jasper comments.

"Newborns." Edward says.

"What, like new vampires? LIke Ellie?" Bella asked.

"In their first few months after the change." Edward told her.

"That's when we're at our most uncontrollable, vicious, insane with thirst." Jasper explained.

"Something to look forward to."

"But Ellie isn't like that."

"Ellie has adapted very quickly with it all. Maybe it's a trait or maybe her abilities, we don't know. But that can be something in our favour." Carlisle told Bella.

"No one has trained these newborns, but this isn't random." Jasper noted.

"Someone's creating an army." Carlisle stated as Jasper nods, Emmett rises, enthusiastic.

"Oh, now we definitely going to Seattle." Emmett said excitied.

"An Army of vampires?" Bella asked.

"And they've been created to fight someone." Jasper noted.

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle." Edward pointed out.

"Regardless, of who are they were may, if we don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let it go on this long." Carlisle said.

"Maybe they're behind it. In Italy, I read Aro's mind… He wants me, Alice and Ellie to join him... Our gifts would shore up his power. He knows we'd never choose him as long as our family is still alive. An army could solve that for him." Edward explained.

Bella takes this in, then, "We can't wait two weeks for graduation; you need to change me now—" Bella tried to tell him.

"You'd be a liability as a newborn. Unable to control your instincts. An easy target." Jasper tells her.

Carlisle puts an empathetic hand on Bella's shoulder, "There's also your father to consider. And your mother. How terrible would it be for them if you suddenly disappeared?" Carlisle asked her. Bella can't argue and considers.

* * *

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

While Edward was inside with Bella, Ellie was keeping watch outside with Emmett.

Standing several paces apart. Stone still, keeping watch, listening. They hear a sound, both springing at once – to find behind them – two wolves. Here to take over sentry duty. Slowly, Emmett and Ellie back away, the wolves eyeing their every move. A truce but a tense one.

-break-

Bella and Jacob walk along the sand. Jacob seems distracted, like he wants to say something but can't. Bella's too busy worrying to notice, "Gosh, it's so pretty here. So, Alice is planning a big graduation party. Which you're invited to." she says but Jacob scoffs.

"Yeah, I figured that. What?"

"I just wanted to do this differently. Smoother. But now, I'm out of time." Jacob started to explain.

"To what?" she asked.

"You need to hear the truth, Bella. Understand all your options. You need to know... That I'm in love with you. And I want you to choose me, instead of him." Bella stares at him, momentarily speechless.

"I thought you understood. I don't feel that way for you." she told him.

"I don't buy it." he said not convinced.

"What don't you buy? That's how I feel." she said.

"You feel something else for me, you just won't admit it. So I'm not giving up. I'm gonna fight for you. Until your heart stops beating." he explains.

"Well, then you're not gonna have to fight for long." she tells him.

"You're rushing into it because you're afraid you'll change your mind." he told her but it strikes a nerve – which makes her angry.

"No, I'm not. I know what I want." she tells him as Jacob takes her by the arms, emotionally charged.

"You wouldn't have to change for me, Bella. Or say goodbye to anybody. I can give you more than him. I mean, he probably can't even kiss you without hurting you." he grabs her hand and puts it to his chest, "Feel that? Flesh and blood and warmth." he says then he suddenly spontaneously, he kisses her.

Bella pushes against him angrily, but he pulls her tighter to him. Finally Bella goes limp, drops her arms, opens her eyes, waiting for him to stop. He does, lets go. She turns away. He waits, gauging her reaction. But Bella spins back toward him and punches him in the mouth. There's a horrible crunch on impact. Jacob doesn't even flinch. But Bella grabs her hand in pain.

"Ow! Ow!" she moaned in pain as she headed towards the car.

* * *

They get back to Bella's house, she is mad, climbs from Jacob's car holding her injured hand, as Edward's Volvo screeches to a stop. He gets out, moves directly for Jacob. Ellie also there immediately getting in their path.

"Not here, Edward. Please." Bella pleaded.

"If you ever touch her against her will again." Edward said angrily.

"Don't do this." Ellie said to Edward.

"She's not sure what she wants." Jacob growled.

"Well, let me give you a clue. Wait for her to say the words" Edward said.

"Fine. And she will." Jacob said sure of himself.

"Jacob. Just go, okay." Bella said.

"Jacob! Bella has told you to leave" Ellie warned.

But Jacob faces off with Edward. Behind them Charlie exits, sees the hostility between them. Heads for them-) "Hey, hey, hey, hey... Easy guys, easy. Let's take it down a notch. Alright? What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"I kissed Bella. And she broke her hand... Punching my face." Jacob explained. Charlie's expression turns into a glare.

Both boys back away and Edward heads closer to Bella as Ellie stands near Jacob making sure he didn't try anything.

"Dad, we'll take Bella to Carlisle. Get him to check out her hand" Ellie suggested.

"Yeah…. Yeah, good idea. Let me know how she goes." Charlie said.

"Will do…" she turned to Jacob, "I think Sam might be looking for your Jacob" she said.

Jacob just looked at her and nodded, knowing she might be right and runs off as Edward gets Bella to the car.

* * *

Edward looks on with concern as Carlisle finishes setting Bella's hand in a splint. Rosalie, at the counter, peruses several newspapers, looking for an update.

"Total misunderstanding. It's just a sprain, should heal fairly quickly." Carlisle informed her.

"Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?" Emmett said jokingly.

"I punched a werewolf in the face." she told him.

"Bad ass... You're gonna be one tough little newborn. Might even rival your sister here" Emmett said smiling as he wrapped an arm around Ellie's shoulders.

"Tough enough to take you on." Bella retorted

Rosalie slaps down the newspaper and abruptly walks out, throwing a fierce scowl Bella's way. Bella is thrown. "Don't worry about it." Emmett tells her.

"Okay, any Leads?" Edward asked.

"No sign of the intruder. But Victoria continues to make appearances." Jasper replies.

"She's toying with us. Keeping us distracted. I couldn't read her mind the last time we came across her" Ellie said.

"Distracted from Seattle?" Emmett asked.

"Or the intruder. Or something else." Carlisle added.

"Alice can keep tracking her decisions but we have to track her on the ground." Edward suggested.

Tired of being ignored, Bella heads out to the deck as Jasper continued, "We've already covered the entire southern peninsula down to Quinault."

"We'll search the northwestern trail."

* * *

It was after Graduation and the party with swinging at the Cullen's house.

It's wall to wall with teenagers. Dancing, celebrating. Alice has transformed the place into a magical nightclub.

Bella enters, immediately overwhelmed by the crowd. She weaves her way through the throngs, searching for Edward or her sister. She finally spots them, who were in deep consultation with Carlisle, Emmett, Ellie and Jasper. Their mood is intense

Bella heads toward them but Jessica and Angela swoop in, "You've made it." Angela greeted.

"Hey. What'd you think of my speech? Too easy-breezy, too self-helpful? You may admit it." Jessica asked Bella.

"No, you pretty much nailed it." Bella commented.

"Yeah? It's like I was born to lead, right?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, great. I love this song, let's go." Angela said as she pulls them to the dance floor where Eric and Mike find them. Mike and Eric start a robot battle. The girls laugh. There celebratory mood is in striking contrast to the atmosphere in the kitchen.

A dance floor is Bella's idea of hell, but she forces a smile, shuffles a bit. Then she sees Jacob enter. Calm, confident. Quil and Embry flank him, looking tense, eyes darting around the room. Bella maneuvers off the dance floor and into Jacob's path.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You invited me, remember?" he reminded.

"Was my right hook too subtle for you? That was me uninviting you." Bella told him.

"Look, Bella. I'm sorry... about, you know... The kiss and your hand... I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing... But it was really just... me. Being an ass. I'm really sorry." Jacob apologised.

She sees he's sincere. She softens, nods, "I brought you something. A graduation present. I made it myself." he said as he takes her hand and clasps to her wrist a charm bracelet.

Bella looks at it, its a wolf charm, she is moved, "Oh... You made this? It's really pretty. Thanks." She said.

Jacob's pleased. But then Bella's eye is caught by Alice who was standing by the staircase, frozen. She's having a vision. Alarm clouds Bella's face. Jacob see it, "I'll be right back." she told him.

"Why? What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing. Just wait here a sec." she told him as Jacob shares a suspicious look with Embry and Quil as Bella pushes through the crowd.

Bella reaches Alice just as she comes out of her vision, her face alarmed, "Alice, what did you see?" Bella asked her.

Jacob appears behind them, "Okay, something is going on. Tell me." Jacob demanded.

"I... need to talk to Jasper." Alice said trying to move but Jacob puts an arm against the wall, blocking her.

"Why don't you talk to me?" Jacob suggested.

Suddenly Jasper is there. His expression lethal, "I suggest you remove – your – arm. Before I do." Jasper suggests and Jacob does so, slowly, carefully.

"The decision's been made." Alice told them.

"What's going on? You're not going to Seattle?" Bella asked.

"No... They're coming here." Alice told them.

* * *

The party continues inside but outside, the discussion is tense.

Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Ellie and Carlisle debate as Jacob tries to follow. Quil and Embry are nearby, on guard.

"How long?" Edward asked.

"They'll be here in four days." Alice told them.

"This could turn into a blood bath." Carlisle said.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked.

"I didn't see anyone I recognize. Maybe one…"

"I know his face. Riley Biers. I used to know him. He tried Taekwondo for a while but ended up stopping. He was a local" Ellie added reading Alice's mind.

Edward catches Bella's eye as she recognizes the name, shaken, "He didn't start this." Edward added.

"Whoever did is staying out of the action." Alice said.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision." Carlisle said.

"Either way, the army is coming... ... and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper said.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jacob asked about to explode.

Carlisle and Edward share a look. Edward shakes his head no, but Carlisle decides differently.

"Newborns. Our kind." Carlisle said.

"What are they after?" Embry asked.

"They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse." Alice explained.

"They're after Bella?" Ellie asked, concerned.

"What the hell does this mean?" Jacob asked.

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost." Carlisle explained. The weight of it lands on all of them.

Jacob shares a sober look with Embry and Quil. An imperceptible nod, "Alright... We're in." Jacob said.

"No. You'll get yourselves killed, no way." Bella tried to tell them.

"I wasn't asking for permission." Jacob told her.

"Edward." Bella said.

"It means more protection for you." Edward explained.

"Jacob, Do you believe Sam will agree to... an understanding?" Carlisle asked.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires." Jacob smirked.

Carlisle turned to Jasper, "Jasper?"

"They'll give us the numbers. And the newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge." Jasper said.

"We'll need to coordinate." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, they'll gonna get hurt." Bella was concerned.

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us. Alright." Carlisle continued.

"Name the time and place." Jacob said.

Jacob, Quil and Embry head for the door. Bella catches Jacob, "Jake... You don't know what you're getting yourself in to." Bella tried to reason with him.

"Bella... This is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You're the one who wanted us to get along, remember?" he said and strides out leaving her amid the revelers.

"Bella!" Ellie called out to her. Bella turned around.

"They will be fine. We all will. Just as long as we can work together." Ellie told her.

"I just dont want anyone to get hurt"

"You have to stop! Let us do what we need to do to protect not long you, but this whole town" Ellie said reasoning with Bella.

* * *

The eerie silence contrasts the house party. It's a large field surrounded by dense forest. The mist is heavy; it's overcast, grey. Suddenly, the quiet is broke by Emmett being flung through the air, flailing in slow motion. He lands hard on his back, but immediately springs up to face Jasper, the person who threw him. "Again." he says to Jasper. Carlisle, Esme, Ellie, Alice and Rosalie watch them spar.

A silver Volvo arrives as it skids to a halt next to Jasper's Jeep. Edward and Bella climb out, head into the field together. Halfway across, Edward stops.

"They're here." Edward says as Ellie nods.

On the treeline from out of the mist skulk eight giant wolves, as wary and on-edge as the Cullens are. Emmett recognizes Paul-wolf; their eyes meet, both itching for a rematch.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Ellie added.

"They came. That's what matters." Carlisle said.

Bella sees the red-brown wolf as it turns toward her, "Jake…" He seems to almost smile, tongue lolling. A sharp look from Sam-wolf gets Jacob-wolf to focus.

"Ellie, will you translate?" Carlisle asked. She nodded as Carlisle moves slowly towards their pack. Sam-wolf, the biggest and blackest steps forward.

"Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know how the 'newborns' is differ from us." Ellie translated.

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful... ... than in our first several months of this life." Carlisle explains.

The pack takes this in. Carlisle nods to Jasper to take over. Jasper is initially uncomfortable with both the wolves and the attention. But steps forward, "Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army, doesn't need thousands like a human army. And no human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are, first... Never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. The second... Never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose. Emmett? Don't hold back." he called.

"Not in my nature." Emmett smiles and charges Jasper with impossible speed, but Jasper is a virtual blur.

Emmett lunges several times, his strong arms grabbing at air. Jasper stops long enough to say, "Never lose focus. One more thing... Never turn your back on your enemy." Jasper states.

Emmett lunges again with similar results, until suddenly he freezes – Jasper has him from behind, his teeth an inch from Emmett's throat.

Ellie had to stop herself from lunging at Jasper. She was distracted by Sam-wolf coming up next to her.

Bella is taken aback by Jasper's skill. And there's an impressed rumble among the watching wolves.

Everyone takes turns sparring with Jasper, or pairing off against each other. They're all blurs, which become visible as shift to slow motion to see a violent but extraordinary dance.

Alice and Jasper spar, spiraling, twisting. Jasper launches at her but with her eyes glazed over, not looking at him, she sees his moves before he makes them. Out of nowhere, Alice is perched on his back; she kisses his neck, "Gotchya." Alice said sweetly.

Edward and Carlisle attack one another, but Edward can read Carlisle's mind which gives him the advantage. He twirls beyond Carlisle's grasp, then slams into him delivering a vicious body blow.

"Focus on speed, agility, keep your opponent off guard…" Jasper explained as they continued.

Next was Ellie and Edward, they two evenly matched with their mind reading each other's moves. They attacked and blocked each others moves with ease. Too equally matched. But Ellie gets sneaky and gets the upper hand as she gets a hit in and she drops him to the ground, hand to his throat. They both smile and get up.

The wolves rise or pace, watching intently, itching to get into the fray but holding back.

"Use their momentum against them—" he says. Bella anxiously watching these fierce, life and death war games. A portent of the violence to come. A furry muzzle brushes her arm.

Jacob-wolf is beside her, his eyes conveying concern. She pensively looks back out at the field. "Some of you, are gonna get hurt. Some of you could get killed, because of me. It's gonna be a hundred times worse than this, right?" she asked as Jacob nuzzles her face again. She pets him. Leans against him.

"We're done for the day." Edward told her as he suddenly appeared next to her. His expression is calm, but firm. Jacob-wolf eyes them... then rejoins his pack as they retreat into the woods.

The Jeep pulls away carrying Carlisle, Esme, Ellie and Emmett as Bella sits on the hood of the Volvo. Jasper approaches kicking the mud from his shoes; brushing dirt off. Bella looks at him as if for the first time.

"Jasper... Are you sure, there's nothing I can do to help?" she asked.

"Your presence alone, your scent will distract the newborns. Their hunting instinct will take over, drive them crazy." Jasper told her.

"Good. I'm glad. Hey. How do you know so much about this?" she asked as he started to walk away.

Jasper stopped and looked at her, "I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings." he tells her. hoping to end the conversation, he starts to move away but she jumps off the Jeep, following him.

He pauses, sees her inquiring look. He slowly rolls up a sleeve and shows her, his arm is feathered with hundreds of white, half-moon shaped scars. Bella is aghast.

"Those bites are like mine." Bella commented.

"Battle scars. All the training the Confederate Army gave me... ... was useless against the newborns. Still, I never lost a fight." he claimed proudly.

"This has happened during the civil war?" she asked. He nods as he starts to walk. She walks apace with him.

"I was the youngest major in the Texas cavalry. All without having seen any real battle." he told her.

"Until…"

"Until I met a certain immortal. Maria.

"I was riding back to Galveston... ... after evacuating a column of women and children. When I saw her... I immediately offered her my aid." Jasper stops walking, the painful memory washing over him. Bella moves to a fallen log, sits.

"Maria was creating an army?" Bella asked.

"They were very common in the South. And cost a brutal battles for territory. Maria won them all. She was smart, careful. And she had me. I was the second in command. My abilities to control emotions served her well." he explained.

"I trained her newborns. An endless occupation since she never let them live beyond their first year. It was my job to dispose of them. I could feel everything they felt. I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was her puppet. She pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way... Until I found Alice. Now she'd seen me coming, of course."

Alice had appeared behind him, "Kept me waiting long enough."

"My apologies, Ma'am. I don't know what I'd have become without her." he said as Alice wraps her arms around Jasper from behind him.

"You'll never have to be that again." she said as she tries to kiss the ghosts away.

* * *

Edward exits the house and towards the car where Ellie was, with Bella on his heels.

"I'm not just gonna hide, while you're taking all the risks for me?" she told him.

"If it's Victoria involved... I need to keep you as far away from the fight as possible." he explained.

"Jasper said that I could be of help." she said.

"We won't need your help. With the wolves in this, it's an easy win. The rest of us, aren't gonna have enough to do." hs tried to push off the subject.

"Okay, either it's so dangerous that I have to hide... Or it's so easy, that you're gonna be side lined, which is it?" she asked.

Edward exchanged a look with Ellie who only smirked, knowing exactly how her sister was. "It's dangerous for you. It's easy for us." he tried again to put an end to the conversation.

"I think it's dangerous for us to be apart. How many times we have to prove that? I'll be worrying. You'll be worried. And we'll both feel more horrible." she suggested.

"Okay, you're right." he gave in.

"So, I'm coming with you." she asked hopeful.

"No, we've got to stay away together." he told her.

"I can't make you choose between me and your family, it's…" she started but Edward interrupted her.

"The only way I can protect you, is to be with you." he told her.

They finally got to the car and got in to head towards the field.

* * *

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

In the clearing of the woods, Jacob faces Bella and Edward. They're in the center of the field. Jasper and Ellie stands several paces behind Edward.

"You're not fighting? What, you pull a muscle or something?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"He's doing it for me. Okay?" Bella responds making Jacob look at her, at Edward, shakes his head with disdain.

"Whatever. Just tell me the plan." Jacob demanded as Jasper and Ellie steps forward slightly.

"This field will give us an advantage in battle. We need to lure the newborns with Bella's scent. It needs to end here." Jasper informed.

"Edward and I are going on a campsite. Even if he carries me, they'll still pick up our scents." Bella said.

"Your stench, however, is revolting." Edward sneered.

"Dude, you really don't want to start comparing stinks." Jacob defended.

"What he means, is that your scent will mask Bella's if you carry her." Ellie said to diffuse the tension.

"Done." Jacob agreed.

Oo kpopopo0"This is not a good idea." Edward said.

"Edward. They won't want to get anywhere near his... odor." Jasper told him.

"Okay, let's just try it."klop,p Bella said.

Edward finally nods. She extends her arms to Jacob. He grins, picks her up, holding her tight.

"Eau de wolf, comin' up." Jacob joked making Ellie snicker.

"Run." Edward told Jacob as he runs through the trees carrying Bella – not superhuman speed, but fast, and not breaking a sweat.

Jasper and Ellie head into the forest to see if they can pick up Bella's scent while Edward stood in the clearing.

The two return to Edward, "All I picked up was wolf stench. No Bella. This will work." Jasper told him.

"Great." Edward replied still not happy with the plan.

* * *

The next day, after most of the vampires hunted and Edward stayed with Bella, they were back at the woods. Bella is pricking her finger and spreading her blood on the trees.

She moves up the trail to the next tree, touching it was well. A cold wind blows. The clouds above are dark. She continues, making her way to the empty field, touching another tree.

Edward comes up behind her, "You're going overboard." Edward tells her.

"If this is all I can contribute, I want to be thorough." he tells him.

"The newborns will be frantic. Now let me put a bandage on that." He reaches for her left hand. She pulls it away, worried.

"It's Okay. Don't make yourself uncomfortable." she told him.

"It doesn't bother me anymore." he tolls her.

"Since when?" she asks as he takes her hand and puts a bandage on it.

"Since I spent 24 hours thinking you were dead." he says as he continues to hold her hand and gives her a quizzical look, "You're not wearing your ring." he noticed.

"Well, I didn't want to risk losing it." Bella told him.

"Or risk Jacob seeing it?" Ellie interrupted as she walked up to them. She hugged Bella, "Congrats by the way…. And Edward, you and me will have a little chat after all this goes down." she said making Edward smirk.

Bella rolled her eyes at her sister, "I think we should wait to tell him. I mean, at least till after the fight."

"If you're having second thoughts…" Edward started.

"I'm not. I just want him to have a clear head."

"Whose head is unclear?" They hear Jacob say, they spin to find Jacob across the clearing. He approaches.

"Nobody's, I hope." Bella said.

Edward and Jacob nod curtly to one another. He then looks at Ellie, "Ellie. Good to see you."

"You too Jacob." Ellie replied.

Jacob eyes the cloudy sky. Edward does the same, "Alice says there's a storm coming." Edward said.

"Yeah, I can feel it. We should get going." Jacob added.

"I'll take the longer route. But I'll get there first. Set up camp." Edward told them.

Jacob nods. Edward turns to Bella, searing her face for ambivalence or surety. Finally, he kisses her forehead, "I'll see you in a couple of hours." He grabs her bag and some gear and leaves.

Bella turns to her sister, "Please stay safe." she said as they hugged.

Ellie returned the hug, "Like I said, we will be fine." she said, "Now you stay safe, this will all be over soon" she told Bella. Bella then turned to Jacob.

Jacob eyes Bella, "Something up?" he asked.

"A bunch of vampires trying to kill me." she replied.

"Same old, same old." he said as the three share a smile as he slings her onto his back.

* * *

Snow falls in earnest now, glacial winds blow, Jacob sets Bella down. They hurry to the left side of the peak to find – a campsite – erected against the sheltering face of the peak. Edward stands by the tent pacing, waiting.

He's acutely relieved to see her. He hugs her and turns to Jacob, "Thank you."

Jacob nods and Bella turns to Jacob as well, "You should get back before the storm hits." Bella suggested.

"No, I'm staying. You'll need my connection to the pack, to keep tabs on what's going on." Jacob informed them.

Edward looks down, none-too-happy but knowing Jacob's right, "You're not going to fight?" Bella asked Jacob.

"Seth will spell me in the morning. He's not happy about missing the action, but it'll keep him out of trouble." Jacob said.

Edward notes her disappointment. Be he covers, guiding her toward the tent, "Let's get you inside." he said as he guided her into the tent.

* * *

At the Cullen's, everyone was getting ready.

Ellie was in her and Emmett's room, standing in front of the tall mirror putting her hair up so it wouldn't get in the way while fighting, a little anxious of what was to come.

Emmett noticed this and spoke up as he came up behind her to wrap his arms around, "It will be fine. As long as we work together, they don't stand a chance."

Ellie looked at him in the mirror, "I hope your right." she said as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Don't be hard on yourself. You can read minds, so you can anticipate moves. Not that you needed it anyway with your Taekwondo training, but you can move things too. They don't stand a chance against you. Besides, you have me as backup." Emmett told her.

"You're right!" she said as she spun around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck, "They don't stand a chance. You didnt." she grinned.

Emmett was about to lift her up when they heard Alice call out for them that it was time for them to head out, "We will continue this later" he whispered in her ear which make her shiver with anticipation.

The Cullen's and Ellie were standing on the edge of the clearing. Ready for battle.

The whole newborn army blitzes out of the woods and into the field! You can see the frenzy in their eyes. Their rabid thirst as they follow the scent of Bella's blood. But the scent trail ends here. They're confused…

Ellie is standing in front of the Cullens, she sees the newborns and waves her arms out, using her powers it knocks the first few rows of newborns down.

Suddenly something bolts from the trees with lightning speed and tackles a newborn The other newborns spin to find a lethal-looking Jasper in a crouch beside his victim's body.

They rush Jasper but – Bam! Bam! Bam! Three of them go down, tackled by Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice.

Out of nowhere lunges Sam-Wolf, flanked by two wolves. They tear a newborn to pieces. Four other wolves dive into the fray.

Emmett sprints full-bore into the fight, relishing the battle. Ellie using her gifts as well as her fighting skills alongside Emmett. The duo proving to be a lethal combination.

The wolves work as a pack, coordinated, deadly. Jasper controls the field – strategy and speed vs strength. Rosalie fights with icy calm. Alice with precognition. Esme and Carlisle fight side by side. The newborns are brutal and strong as hell. The group are taking some vicious hits.

Jacob-wolf charges into the clearing, tackling a newborn, going for it's neck. Sam and Jacob charge a newborn – each wolf grab an arm in the mouths and rip. Paul is surrounded by Three Newborns; Emmett comes to his aid. They share a look, a battlefield rapprochement.

Carlisle and Esme move in on Bree, the youngest newborn of the group – but she backs up frightened. Esme and Carlisle share a look. They relax their attack stance, try to calm her, talk to her…

Alice darts from newborn to newborn, not even looking at them, knowing their next move. She sweeps their feet, keeping them off balance, confusing them. Jasper is a step behind her, trying to give her cover. As a newborn appears behind Jasper and bites his shoulder. Alice spins, flings the newborn to Ellie who uses her mind to rip the limbs off the newborn vampire.

Ellie catches a glimpse of red hair, and turns seeing Victoria who was searching the battlefield from the treeline. She abruptly turns away from the fight, and starts running, following Edward's scent.

"Ellie! She is after Bella and Edward. Go now." Alice called out to her and without hesitation, Ellie is after Victoria.

Up on the mountain, Edward is keeping tabs on the pack and the family when he suddenly hears something, "She's close. I can hear her thoughts. She knew we weren't there, but she caught my scent." he said.

"She knew you'd be with me."

"She found us." Bella muttered.

"She's not alone." he said as Riley steps out of the woods. Bella immediately recognizes him, is taken aback. Riley edges closer, watching Edward's every move. As they both carefully position themselves.

"Neither are you Edward. Takes a lot of get past me" Ellie said as she suddenly appeared next to Edward but both in front of Bella.

"Riley... Listen to me. Victoria's just using you, to distract me. But she knows I'll kill you." Riley hesitates. Surprised to be addressed, "In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore."

Victoria emerges from the woods, forming a triangle with Riley – Bella, Ellie and Edward at the apex, "Don't listen, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks."

"I can read her mind, and so can Ellie so we both know what she thinks of you." Edward said.

"He's lying." Victoria told Riley.

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James. It's the only thing she cares about. Not you." Ellie added.

Riley's beginning to hesitate. He glances at Victoria, "There's only you. You know that." she tried to reassure him.

Riley focuses back on Edward, positioning himself to attack. Victoria's eyes burrow into Bella's with bloodlust, revenge.

"Think about it. You're from Forks, you know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you." Edward said.

Riley falters ever so slightly, doubt seeping into his mind. But Victoria's face is convincingly emotional, "Riley... Don't let him do this to us. You know I love you."

Riley needs to believe her. His resolve returns, "You're dead." Riley said as he charges toward Edward who doesn't move because he knows - Seth-wolf is leaping from the cliff above to land on Riley, taking a chunk out of Riley's hand.

Riley roars with fury and pain as Seth-wolf circles back for another attack. While Seth-wolf keeps Riley on the defense, Edward starts toward Victoria she backs toward the trees. Ellie stays with Bella.

Edward sees she's about to escape and darts into her path, "You can escape. You always do. But you won't get another chance like this again." Edward told her.

Victoria hisses at him, backs further away, "You want her. You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James. When I tore him to pieces. When I turned him into ash. When I turned him into nothing." Edward eggs her on.

Victoria finally erupts and charges Bella, but Edward never lets her get close – he intercepts her and they roll down the hill in a death grip.

Bella and Ellie watching this battle, desperate to help, meanwhile Riley kicks Seth-wolf hard against the cliff. Sharp shards of rock fall around Bella.

Seth-wolf, battered, goes down. Riley spins toward Bella and Ellie. Ellie steps into a more protective stance, ready to pounce.

With lightning fast speed, she kicks him while he is in the air with such power he flies back and into Victoria. Edward knew it was coming and stepped out of the way.

Riley joins Victoria's battle providing her with the tiny advantage she needs. Riley tackles Edward to his knees, Victoria grabs Edward from behind. Ellie rushes over and grabs Riley but Victoria still has the upper hand with Edward.

Bella's never in her life been more sure of what she wants than in this moment – with purpose she grabs up a sharp piece of slate. Bella plunges the shard downward, stabbing her arm. Blood immediately flows dripping bright red onto the white snow.

Riley spun around towards Bella, the scent making him wild and Victoria also catching the smell; her head whips toward Bella.

Edward seizes the moment – dead drops to the ground while flipping Victoria over his head, across the clearing and into a tree breaking it in two.

Ellie also takes the advantage and rips Riley's arm off, tossing it aside making him scream. His arm is gone!

Edward bolts back to Victoria as Seth-wolf also recovered, leaps up and tackles Riley and drags him screaming into the woods.

"Victoria. Victoria." Riley cried out. Victoria doesn't even glance at him, revealing to Riley the painful truth. The last thing we see of Riley is his tragically betrayed face...

Ellie returns to Bella's side, she rips off a part of her top and wraps its around Bella's wound as Edward charges Victoria – the two clash and begin a blurred battle. Until he pummels her down and, finally, maneuvers himself behind her, gelling her in a death grip.

Victoria struggles; Bella is directly in her eye-line. She glares at Bella who glares back, every bit as fiercely. Edward's lips are at Victoria's neck – it looks as if he kisses her – he bites a huge chunk from her neck, ripping her head off.

They watch as Victoria's body crumple to the ground. All sound disappears. The air goes still. The atmosphere changes. This nemesis, this relentless demon, is finally dead. Or almost. Eerily, it still moves slightly and Edward looks up at Bella. Their eyes meet. But shame, fear, cloud his face. She moves toward him. Slowly. Purposefully. As she reaches him, he turns away.

Ellie gives them some space and walks over to where Seth is.

"Edward" she started.

"I didn't want you to see that." he told her. She stops him, touches his face tenderly, her eyes telling him it's ok.

He starts for the tent but Seth-wolf lets out a sharp bark and Ellie runs up beside him.

Edward turns; his expression fills with concern.

"Something's wrong." Bella said, unsure.

"Alice needs us to go. And now." Ellie told them.

"Why? What's happening?" Bella asked, bit nothing was said as the 4 left the mountain.

* * *

A massive fire burns as the Cullens and the wolves hurriedly drag what's left of the newborns to it for the incineration. A purple-black smoke rises. Edward, Bella and Ellie race out of the trees, bee-lining for Alice and the rest of the Cullens gathered near the fire while Ellie went instantly to Emmett's side.

"How long?" Edward asked Alice.

"A few minutes. Maybe ten." Alice told them as Bella scans the field for Jacob.

"They timed their arrival well." Ellie said.

"Probably hoping the newborns took a few of us out." Emmett said.

Edward stops as he sees someone by the fire, "What's she doing here?"

Bella looks to the fire – by which cowers the newborn Bree. "We offered her safe haven if she stopped fighting, she took it." Esme explained.

"The pack needs to leave. The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves." Carlisle said.

"Where's Jacob?" Bella asked.

"There...:" Edward poinsted to the treeline clear across the field.

Jacob-wolf emerges. Bella sighs with enormous relief. He sees her as well, starts toward her but suddenly – he hears a vicious snarl coming from behind him in the woods, he spins to see a light grey wolf (Leah) cornering one last male newborn who was hiding. Leah charges.

"Leah, don't!" Ellie yelled out.

The male newborn maneuvers out of her way, spins and grabs her ruff, fiercely yanking her off her paws but Jacob leaps on the male newborn, tackling him – they roll into the clearing where Jacob bites a piece of his face off.

But the male newborn gets his arms around Jacob and crushes him causing Jacob to howl in agony. Bella see this from afar, "Jacob!"

Ellie uses her telekinesis to cause the newborn vampire to have an aneurysm in his brain over and over causing one hell of a headache, forcing him to release Jacob and giving the other wolves the opportunity to pounce on the male newborn, ripping him apart while Jacob collapses to the ground.

As the wolves pull him apart, Edward, Ellie and Carlisle appear at Jacob's side and Bella races across the field to reach Jacob.

Jacob is forced to transform back into a human, naked, grotesquely twisted and broken, barely able to breathe. Carlisle quickly examines him as he writhes in pain; Edward steadies him, gripping his hand. "Hold on, Carlisle is gonna take care of you." Edward reassured Jacob.

"The bones on the right half of his body are shattered." Carlisle told them.

Jacob, in excruciating pain, squeezes Edward's hand. Bella reaches them, dropping to her knees beside Jacob. She strokes his face, trying to comfort him.

"Bella." Jacob calls out.

"Jake, I'm right here." she said as Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Leah, now in human form race up.

"Jacob, you idiot. I had it." Leah said in frustration.

"Leah." Sam warned her as he knelt down next to Ellie giving her a quick look.

"I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in. It's already starting." Carlisle informed Sam.

"We need to get him out of here. We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi." Edward said.

"We'll take him back to Billy's." Sam informed them.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle said.

"Hang in there, Jake. We got you." Bella said.

Jacob cries out in pain as the pack lift him. Bella agonizes as she watches them disappear into the woods. She and Edward exchange a look of shared concern.

"They're here. Alice said as the Cullens and Ellie gather in the center of the field, converging around Bella. She sees nothing through the oily smoke from the fire.

"It appears you've done our work for us." they heard Jane say.

From out of the mist and the smoke emerge – The Volturi – Jane and behind her, Felix, Demetri and Alec. Jane asses the scene, taking in Bella as well., "Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact." Jane told them.

"We were lucky." Carlisle said.

"I doubt that." Jane said as a matter of fact.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight." Alec commented.

"Yes. It's not often we're rendered unnecessary." Jane noted.

"If you'd arrived a half hour ago, you would have fulfilled your purpose." Edward said.

"Pity." she said as sees the newborn, Bree, crouching by the fire, "You missed one." Jane pointed out.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender." Carlisle informed Jane.

"That wasn't yours to offer." Jane stated as Jane moves to Bree, Esme shoots Carlisle a concerned look. Carlisle subtly shakes his head, don't. "Why did you come?" She asked the newborn.

Before Bree can answer, Jane focuses her power, sending an invisible searing current through Bree's body. Bree screams in pain. Bella flinches. Esme quickly steps up, "They came to destroy us – to kill Bella."

Jane ignores Esme, continues her torture, enjoying it, "Who created you?" she asked another question.

"You don't need to do that. She'll tell you anything you want to know." Esme defended.

"I know." Jane said.

Carlisle puts a hand on Esme's shoulder. Bree's screaming briefly stops. Jane waits for an answer, "I don't know Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe." Bree tries to explain.

Jane zaps her again – Esme is about to say something, but Ellie spoke up, next to Emmett, "Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her." she said.

Bree's pain abruptly ceases. Jane faces Ellie with an innocent smile that's somehow unnerving.

The other three Volturi are suddenly positioned behind Jane. Bella plants herself firmly at Edward's side in between him and Ellie. The air is tense. This could turn bad, fast.

Carlisle intercedes with great and purposeful calm, "Ellie. If the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would've stopped her. Isn't that right, Jane?" Carlisle asked.

Jane just looks at Carlisle. Jane nods, "Of course. Felix." Felix moves to Bree.

"She didn't know what she was doing. We'll take responsibility for her. Give her a chance." Esme pleaded.

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to know that she's still human." Jane pointed out.

"The date is set." Bella said.

Jane is ever so slightly taken aback by Bella's confidence. Her look lingers on Bella – this human. Edward stands ready to defend her, as well as her sister Ellie. But Jane turns back to Felix, "Take care of that, Felix. I'd like to go home." she ordered.

Meanwhile Felix, with his enormous strength, easily tears Bree from limb to limb. Her screams quickly cease, though the metallic screeching sound continues, "Thank you, Felix. Until next time." she said. The Cullens can do nothing but stand by, grim-faced. Esme tries not to watch.

Bella, fighting revulsion, but standing strong with the rest of the Cullens, as the thick plume of smoke rises…

* * *

Billy sits in his wheelchair on the porch, surrounded by the pack, including Emily but not Sam. They wait anxiously. Bella's truck pulls up. She hurriedly climbs out with Ellie behind her.

As she reaches the porch a loud yell of excruciating pain emanates from inside the house; Jacob. Bella flinches, feeling the pain herself. They all do.

It's all Billy can do to keep it together. Emily, next to him, puts an arm around his shoulders.

"It's been going on for a while." Quil said.

"Doc's rebreaking his bones." Embry told the girls.

Bella reacts to the horror of that. Leah paces, "Why'd he have to butt in? I could've taken that tick…" she said.

"Oh, give it a rest, Leah." Paul told her. They all spin toward the front door as it opens Carlisle exits with Sam.

"The worst is over. He'll be alright." Carlisle said.

Billy exhales heavily, tears threatening. Sam puts a hand on Billy's shoulder. Emily wraps an arm around Sam's waist. "I gave him some morphine, but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip." Carlisle informed Billy.

"Thank you." Billy said.

"He's asking for you." Carlisle said to Bella.

They all look at her. A combination of pleading – 'don't hurt him' – and threatening – 'if you hurt him' –Bella looked at Ellie who gave her a nod so Bella headed inside.

After Bella went inside, the wolves looked at Ellie, wondering why she was there.

"Ellie, I am glad your here" Sam said approaching her.

"I'm glad I could offer some support" she replied.

"What is she doing here Sam?" Paul asked.

Sam gave Ellie a weak smile and turned to look at the other wolves, "With her abilities, she can help Jacob relax and get some rest so he heals quicker."

"I know Jacob wanted to speak to Bella so I'll wait until she comes out." Ellie said.

"What's so special about her?" Quil asked.

Sam was about to speak but Sam interrupted her, "We now have an alliance with the Cullen's and that includes Ellie." he turned to Ellie who had put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Sam, I know they are sceptical. Don't need to read their minds to see that." she paused and stepped forward, "Carlisle says I am very powerful. You saw my abilities today. My strength is my mind, I can move things, read minds and even compel" she explained, "But I would never use it against you guys. I don't know what I can say to put you guys at ease so I just want to say Thank you for your help today, the town is now safe and that's all I can ask for."

The wolves were still silent, not sure what to make of it but perfect timing for Bella to come out.

Ellie went up to Billy, "I'm not going to compel him, I will only just use a little mind trick that will help him rest" she explained.

Billy nodded, and with that Ellie went inside. She hadn't been inside since becoming a vampire.

She headed to Jacob's room and saw him laying there in pain, "Hey Jacob" she said quietly.

Jacob glanced at her, "The doc said you can help" he said as she sat down next to him.

Ellie nodded, "Yes.I can help you rest up so your healing kicks in quicker. By the looks of it, I think your gonna need it" Ellie tried to joke but it still got a weak smile from Jacob.

"What are you going do? Jacob asked.

"I am just going to go into your mind and activate a little spot that tells your body to rest and induces sleep until you're back to yourself. Don't worry, I wont be going into any memories or anything. Are you ok with me doing that?" she asked.

Jacob weakly nodded as Ellie put her hands either side of his head and closed her eyes, looking for that spot to activate. As soon as she did it, it was obvious that Jacob was more relaxed and fast asleep.

She smiled and walked out of the room quietly. When she made it outside, there was Billy, Sue and Sam. Bella had already gone home.

"He is resting easy now, Carlisle will be back soon to set up the drip." Ellie told them.

"Thank you again Ellie" Billy said.

"No worries Billy." she said with a small smile.

"I'm going to head back. Take it easy." she said to the both of them and with that she left quickly, leaving Billy and Sam to watch over Jacob.

* * *

End of chapter 4 and Eclipse.

Stay tuned for Breaking Dawn


End file.
